1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a workpiece and a production method thereof, and more particularly to a workpiece with three-dimensional pattern and a production method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, or digital cameras mostly adopt metal material for constituting the exterior. In order to advance the overall aesthetic appearance of electronic devices, various patterns are usually formed on the appealing configuration. Patterns are produced on the surface of metal material frequently by etching metal material with a solvent or by paint-spraying and transfer printing. Nonetheless, the surface treatment technique of the former is complicated and difficult, and the production thereof is highly contaminative. The latter is restrained by the chemical property of metal material, such that artistic configuration cannot be produced.